Road Warrior
Road Warrior is a Game that the User has loaded into Mainframe. The Game is set in a barren landscape with a single road. The road leads from a starting point, through a mountain pass of two cliffs, and finishing at a power station on the other side. The User is a fast black car with several weapons. His goal is to stop a tanker truck from getting to the power station. There are several other drivers on the road that will try to stop him. Before the Game Cube landed, Megabyte had begun an attack on the Principal Office. He used a large transformer module to remove the systems Core Energy from the Principal Office. When the Game entered the system it became extremely unstable because the energy was not in the Core. The Cube distorted and moved to the energy, landing on it and half of the Principal Office. Bob reboots into biker clothing, wearing leather and studs. His car was in the Game too, now having large wheels. He jumped into it and drove off. Leaving the Principal Office behind, which is now burnt and blackened inside the Game, the half outside is still fine. This is the only time a building in Mainframe exists inside a Game when a Cube landed on it. Phong pulled up beside him in a gyro-copter explains that the Game has been corrupted. The stolen Core Energy is in the Game and will leave with the Cube weather or not they win or the User wins. If it leaves with Mainframe's energy the system will crash. The only way to stop this is to have the energy inside the Principal Office before the Game ends. Phong also tells Bob that Enzo is in the Game, and is trying to defeat the User. Outside the Game the Cube has a hard time keeping its shape. It keeps distorting and then straightening back up. Dot Matrix is running things outside while Phong is trapped in the Game. She has the city on evacuation alert and is prepared to take down Megabyte when the Game ends. Enzo is in a small go cart with Frisket, trying to beat the User. He ran into trouble, Mainframe's energy is being towed by Megabyte, the energy combined with the Game turned him into an eighteen-wheeler truck. Herr Doktor is inside the truck and Hack and Slash are riding the back trailer. Enzo drove off to find Bob, whose car has broken down. Bob is picked up by Enzo and is brought to the Megatruck, where he boards and toke over from Herr Doktor. He managed to turn the truck around just before it gets to the Power Plant and head back toward the Principal Office while Enzo and Frisket try to keep the User off Bob's tail. On there back through the mountain pass they meet a massive armored vehicle driven by Binky and Algernon. They see Enzo and the Megatruck and try to turn, but their vehicle is to big. Frisket gets him and Enzo off the road and into the mountains. Algernon tells Binky, "Crickey Binky, I think we bought it!" The Megatruck hits the armored vehicle and breaks completely through it without a scratch. Frisket gets Enzo and him through a minefield in the mountains but they fall off a cliff at the edge. Phong catches them both on his gyro-copter. They followed the Megatruck and the User. The User tried to shot off the trucks tires and Enzo says they have to stop him but Phong cautions that they must not delete the User. Enzo has Frisket jump down and keep the User from moving by holding onto his back bumper. The User does get free when its bumper breaks off. It continued down the road to destroy the Megatruck. Bob has Hack and Slash remove the pin from the trailer so that the energy will simply slide straight into the Principal Office without losing speed. They made it back to the Principal Office with the energy just as the User is flattened by the energy container, which skides down the bridge to the Principal Office. With the energy back inside the Game Cube corrects it's fluctuating shape and leaves normally. (Bad Bob) References *This Game is based off the movie Mad Max 2, also known as The Road Warrior in North America. *This is the third Game to be seen malfunctioning. The first is Formula One, and the second is the Merged Game. Category:Games